Stone Cold Sober
by Andie01
Summary: Rewritten and polished old drabble of mine.


_**I guess I said some thing's last night**_

_**That's usually in the morning light**_

_**I regret it**_

_**Like double shots and cigarettes**_

"Hey Honey," Dash's text reads.

"If this is about last night, don't worry about it. I'm assuming the same excuse applies," I text back quickly turning my attention back to my breakfast, swallowing back the bitterness that seems to settle into my mind today. I can't deny that I find the man extremely attractive but I know a lowly ring announcer would never be good enough for a superstar like him. Settling for our current friends with benefits, my feelings always shimmering just below the surface as I spend time with the man. I try not to think about the events of the previous night with the man. It is becoming a habit for the man to show up at my hotel door once a month for the past seven months but last night was different. The thought causing a knot to form in my stomach.

_**Said things like**_

_**"I love you baby" and**_

_**"I know I sound crazy, but let's just work this out yea and maybe settle down"**_

The taste of whiskey and something that one hundred percent man invades with his tongue. His hands are always gentle as they slide along my body. "God, I love this body," he growls, his hips slamming into me.

"You're not too bad yourself, Stud," I pant, my nails digging into his back. My orgasm a breath away.

His head dips to nip along the spot that drives me wild.

"Fuck Dash."

"Kara," he groans, following me over the edge. "Damn, Kara, I love you," he whispers, pecking my lips and it isn't the sex that is making it hard for me to breathe. "When are you going to let me make an honest woman out of you?"

"Right," I chuckle uneasily, grateful his back is to me momentarily as he disposes of the condom.

"You think I'm joking," he grins rejoining me in the bed.

"I think you're drunk."

_**I woke up hungover**_

_**But still had to call you**_

My phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. "Dash." I contemplate not answering before finally bringing the phone to my ear. "H…He…Hey Dash," I stutter.

"Hey," he groans. "Where are you?"

"Went to get some breakfast. You were snoring pretty hard. Didn't want to wake you."

"I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"We'll talk when you get back up here."

"Back where? My room? You're still in my room?" _"He never stays this long."_

"Yeah. See you soon, Honey."

"Dash? Dash." Pulling the phone from my ear I find nothing but my home screen. "Fuck."

XXX

"I let the whiskey talk. And baby it said too much. I got the feeling now. It didn't say enough. 'Cause I'm waking up alone. Missing that midnight kiss. I can't promise you forever. All I know is I still want you to come over. And I'm stone cold sober," the singer croons as I take the elevator up.

"God, I hate country music," I mutter, leaning my head against the elevator wall. Dash's words last night affected me more than I am willing to admit. I had allowed myself to believe the drunken words Dash murmured into my ear in my bed. The reality crashed into me when I opened my eyes this morning and I realized how stupid I was. Now I'm going to have to face that same reality again. "I don't want to do this."

_**Well I can lie about 99 percent of the time**_

_**When I've had too much to drink**_

_**Yeah I do stupid things**_

"Hey," I attempt to smile as I re-enter my room. "I bought you a couple bottles of water."

"Thanks," he grins from his spot on the end of the bed before patting the space beside him. "Come here, Honey."

"I got to get to the arena soon," I state leaning against the dresser. "I have a meeting with the higher ups. I should probably stay upright. What did you need to talk about?"

"About last night…"

"You do this every time," I interrupt. "I know my place in your life, Dash."

"No, you don't," he whispers. "And I'm an idiot for letting you think you did."

_**But this time is different**_

_**And baby it feels so right**_

_**I hope you were listening**_

_**To every word I said last night**_

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant every word I said last night."

"Dash, don't…"

"Look at me," he orders moving to stand in front of me.

_**Yeah I got blood shot eyes.**_

I glance up at his face. Tired and blood shot eyed but completely serious face.

_**But it's all crystal clear.**_

"I love you, Kara."

_**No I don't need Jim Beam**_

_**To know I need you here**_

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, Honey. I am stone cold sober right now.

_**Yeah baby I'm stone cold sober**_

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I love someone like you?"

"I'm nobody and you're so much more than I can ever hope to be. I'm the fuck buddy not the girlfriend."

"That's bullshit and…and I'm sorry if I made you ever think that. I'm sorry it took so long for me to let my feelings out. I'm sorry it took alcohol to bring on my confession so you're standing here doubting me."

"Dash," I whisper.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Stop apologizing," I grin pulling his mouth down to mine.

_**Come on over**_

"How much time do we have before your meeting," he mumbles against my lips as he begins to move back towards the bed.

"Not enough for what you have in mind," I smile pulling away. "Maybe tomorrow night."

"After dinner," he suggests. "It's about time I show my girl off."

"Deal."


End file.
